villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Katie Carter
Katie Carter is the main protagonist and anti-villainess of the 2013 revenge thriller film I Spit On Your Grave 2. She was a girl from Missouri who moved to New York to work on becoming a model. After being abducted, raped repeatedly, and nearly killed, she comes back to torture and murder her captors. She is portrayed by . Background Katie was a young woman born in Missouri and lives in New York who has three jobs: Model, waitress, and receptionist. She answers an advertisement offering a free photography session. because she was desperate to to update her modeling portfolio. She meets three Bulgarian brothers: Ivan, Nikolai, and Gregory. Gregory becomes infatuated with her. Ivan tries to have her do a topless photo shot but she refuses and leaves the photo shoot. Gregory follows her to her apartment and apologizes to her, which she accepts and Gregory gives her a flash drive containing her pictures. Gregory tells her she can keep the pictures for her own privacy and upload or she can use the photos and leaves the apartment. Later that night, she finds him filming her and she shoots him with an electroshock gun. She tries to get away from him but she gags and binds her. Katie's neighbor hears her screams and goes to her room to help but is murdered by Gregory. Katie sees her neighbor's corpse as she is raped and sodomized. After reaching his orgasm, Gregory call his brothers, they show up and clear all evidence from the apartment room. Then Ivan force feeds Katie ketamine and Katie passes out. She then wakes up to see herself in a basement naked and handcuffed to a pipe. She vomits the drugs out after they suggesting force feeding her more. Katie pretends to be drugged, she hits Gregory with a nearby bucket as he attempts to redress. She escapes and finds a detective, Kiril, but she finds out she's in Bulgaria. After an interview and Katie asking him to take her to the US Embassy, he gives her to a woman named Ana, who claims to be in a rape-crisis center. Unfortunately, Ana is Nikolai's, Ivan's, and Gregory's mother and is in on her torture and sends her back to the basement. A man named Valko, who is a friend of the family's father, shows up and electroshocks her genitals, rapes her brutally and leaves her bloodied and Ivan beats her continuously. Katie is put in a box with Valko's electroshock gun and a crucifix necklace and is buried alive. Fortunately, the ground beneath the coffin caves into the sewer system. After escaping again, naked and hungry, she finds a church and steals from it. The priest of the church, Father Dimov, gives her food, clothes, and a bible. Father Dimov reads a bible and sees "Vengeance is mine" highlighted and realizes that Katie is going after her tormentors. Katie then breaks into Ana's house and steals money and uses the money to buy weapons, clothes, and supplies. She first goes after Gregory, she lures him into the sewers, kidnaps him and hangs him from his arms on the wall. She cuts him open and smears feces in the open skin wounds leaving him to die from infection. Her next target is Nikolai, who she drowns in toilets filled with feces after she laces his drink with ecstasy. Valko sees Katie going to church services and follows her but she hits him with a rock and makes him unconscious. When he comes too, he finds out he is strapped to a metal bed frame. She electrocutes him with his own electroshock gun like he did to her earlier. Then she puts a plumber's snake in his mouth, turns it on which goes down his throat, and is electrocuted to death by jumper cables attached to the bed and rooter. Ana realizes Katie escaped and stole her stuff and is captured by her and finds Ivan captured by her too. She forces Ana to watch Gregory die. Ivan tries to kill her but Detective Kiril kills him, arrests Ana, and lets Katie go. The film ends with Kaite finally arriving at the US Embassy successfully. List of Victims *Georgy Patov - Feces smeared on open skin wounds, infection *Nicolay "Nicky" Patov - Drowned in toilet full of feces *Valko - Plumbers snake down throat and electrocuted Category:Mature Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Burglars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Female Category:Grey Zone Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mutilators Category:Nemesis Category:Protagonists Category:Sadists Category:Successful Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Torturer Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Vigilante Category:Wrathful